Joker
'''Joker '''is a contestant on the show Video Game All-Stars. He is rather quiet, yet has a great strategical mind. Video Game All Stars In Space He is put on Team Cosmic Commanders, and on the trip to Banjo Space Station, he has friendly duels with Hiro Akiba, with the two getting along quite well. In Mercury Madness, he loses in the first part when Sonic beats him. He is unable to help in unscrambling the words in the second part, but his team wins anyway. He has a major role in Joker and the 300 Spooky Monsters, where he helps his team in surviving the harsh conditions of Venus. He ends up getting lost, having to face many monsters with only his cat at his side. Eventually he gets away, and returns to the tent. After telling Kirby that he pitches a tent 'like a guy', they notice that it is morning, so the team splits up to find the point. Joker joins the rest of his team at Point D when Lucina finds Banjo there. The Cosmic Commanders continue to be a strong team in Mario's Big Bomb Blowout, with Joker's help. He passes the first bomb around his team, aiming to get it to explode in the other team's face. When the game reaches a stalemate due to a bomb with a count of zero, Joker bites the bullet and blows up to save his team from disqualification. In Netting In The Win, he does not know many of the unlabelled pictures, so his team is faced with a double elimination. Fortunately, the team was mostly in the same boat, so they decide to vote off Sonic and Viggo. Joker is chosen at the beginning of Kazooie's Torture Chamber to be infected by Kazooie's virus. He attacks other contestants using his Persona in this state, shooting Spyro, which ends up helping his team a lot, as with two members of Team Star Strikers taken out at this point, they easily managed to win. He reaches the merge, and in Twinkies, Twonkies, Twonkos, he manages to take pretty good care of his Twonkie, trying to tell Banjo to stop playing the music so loud as they're trying to sleep. Once they turn into Twonkos, Joker is quick to help his fellow contestants, taking out two of them. He isn't immune, yet at the same time he gets no votes at the elimination ceremony. In Saturn Road Rage, Joker plays rather strategically, using items to try and take out the other contestants. He ends up doing a little too well, and is knocked off of the track by an oncoming blue shell. He is scared about the following elimination ceremony, as he believed everyone still in the game was a strong player. He ends up in the bottom two, however has slightly less votes than Gundham, allowing him to continue into the final six. When he hears that they will have to do tortures in 3 Legged Idiot Race, he is wary of what it entails, yet curious. He is the third one to do an individual challenge, getting 'Mixmatch Madness', which would give him a fatal disease, which could be cured by mixing three coloured liquids. Spyro suggests grabbing the three primary colours, which he does. It works, and he is safe, moving on to the second round, which is an obstacle course. He quickly grabs the keys needed to move on the next part, where he is tasked with eating three disgusting foods. He eats them quickly, trying not to think about what it actually is, and then runs to the final part, the trivia questions. With the questions complete, he takes a long time to decide who to eliminate, so the torch is passed to Mario, who nearly completed the challenge at the same time. He chooses to eliminate Joker, although he is apologetic about it. Joker is upset at this turn of events, but admits that he was surprised to even make it to the final six to begin with.